Epic Bosses
AG33LDT.jpg|The first three epic bosses venv3ym.jpg 6MlUaOp.jpg akRrDhj.jpg|Baltic Butcher was the last boss to drop 2* gear. 5ngs037.jpg|First boss collection: The Youngbloods 4mm7fVf.jpg|Youngblood leader is apart of the boss collection. tIXXm85.jpg|Scorpio is apart of the next boss collection X7wucvI.jpg|Old School Killers boss collection 5ozNUzj.jpg uoGauDM.jpg|Concrete Jungle Boss Collection starting with Vivian and ending with Rat Racer QBKOSnl.jpg|Company Man was the last boss to give out 3* gear, with Evil Alfie being the first Epic boss to give out legendary 4* gear. tbxw0Ln.jpg CBpDbEk.jpg yLEKWFL.jpg Epic Bosses Defeating epic bosses gives you rewards such as their gear, money, first aid kits and many more. You earn rewards on defeating them 1, 3, 6, 10, 15, 21, 28, 35, 43, 51 and 60 times. (The "reward level" bosses had the stats of a boss several levels higher.) Every epic boss fight begins with all of your criminals at full health, and damage to your criminals from the fights does not affect your criminals on the map. Once summoned, the boss will stay around for 2 hours or until killed, allowing you to come back and finish it off in a second fight if you haven't killed it on the first attempt. (Epic Bosses change every Tuesday). List Of Epic Bosses Boss Collections Some bosses are grouped to collections where you can get extra rewards if you tailor all four normal gears and a better reward if you tailor the "$" version of the gear. Epic Boss which are featured in Boss Collections often have higher stats than other epic bosses. A frequently asked question about 'Epic Boss Collections' is about keeping both the regular and the $ version to receive both rewards. A player only needs to keep the $ versions of the gears in their inventory in order to receive BOTH rewards of the event. This has been confirmed to be correct in the Old School Killers collection event, only $ version of gear was needed to get both rewards. The first boss collection was the Youngblood collection from July 29th to Aug 26th, 2014, consisted of "Homicidal Hipster, Getaway Girl, Mad Dog and Youngblood Leader". The reward was three keys for tailoring the normal gear and five additional keys and a helmet for tailoring the $ versions of the gear. The second collection was the Old School Killers, starting on September 23rd, 2014. The reward for crafting and keeping the normal version was three Retro Vault keys, while crafting and keeping the $ version you get five more keys and the Old School Shades -glasses. First epic boss was Scorpio, the others were Crankshaft Gary, Urban Commando and Turk. Redemption period for the rewards was Oct 14th - Oct 21st, 2014 PST. The third collection was "Concrete Jungle" starting on November 18th, 2014. The reward for crafting and keeping the normal version was three Safari Vault keys, while crafting and keeping the $ version you get five more keys and a Safari Hat. The first boss was Vivian the Vulture, the second was Pool Shark and last one was Rat Racer. Redemption period for the rewards was Dec 5th - Dec 9th, 2014 PST. Boss Generations First generation bosses dropped material for tailoring 2* gear until the Baltic Butcher. From Homicidal Hipster, part of the first collection, the material dropped was for 3* gear. Between the Homicidal Hipster and Turk the boss stats stayed the same, no increased. As I started CL from Baltic Butcher, I don't know if there was an increase of boss stats when the 3* gears were introduced. ### Maybe somebody playing longer can update this information. ### Starting from the Lord of Death, the second generation bosses started where the strength of the higher level bosses was increased first for the reward tiers, but then also for the normal bosses after level 55. The final EB 60 got an increase of about +50% in attack and around 5% in defense and health, making him much harder to defeat. This was expected due to the fact that the gears from the bosses became stronger and stronger, making it easy to defeat boss 60 for free with two friends. The $-gears starting with Crazy Saulo rose to a new level, combined att+def around 2500, making them roughly 60pts stronger than the previous best, Don Lardo's Suit $. Also the normal gears got stronger, with Tribal Leather as the strongest normal and at almost same level than the Youngblood killers collection $-version gears. Last of the Concrete Jungle gears, was the first to break the 2500 mark for the $ gear. Evil Alfie marked the start of 4* legendary epic boss gear with $-armor stats at around 2650. Santa's Garb normal has better combined stats than Getaway Gear $ from the first collection and also given as a war reward. The Pageant Outfit was again a step upwards with total stats of over 2700, and only 3rd gen Legendary $ versions are stronger than the Pageant Outfit $. Starting from Bazooka Betty the EB gears had again a slightly higher level in stats, normal being over 2500 and $ version almost 2900. Insane Alice was the first where the $-gears are as strong as the last non-EB 3rd gen Legendaries, with 2940 or more in combined stats.